The Ultimate Choice
by CBrooke92
Summary: This is my take on how season 10 will end. Ziva goes all Mossad assassin to kill Ilan Bodnar. Sercrets are revealed and a hard choice is made. Bad summary, I know! Rated T: for safety! Enjoy!
1. Prologue

_Darkness was surrounding her. The blood coming from her thigh and the stab wounds from her back and side where draining the life from her. The gash above her right eyebrow bled and was dripping down her face, but she could still see him. _

"_Ziva you're better than this." Tony said stepping closer to her. "This is not you!"_

_Ziva stood there, one hand pressed against her side trying to stop the bleeding, and the other holding a gun, pointed at Ilan Bodnar, the man who had her father killed. He suffered some major blows from their fight, but before she could finish him, NCIS and the FBI had arrived. Behind her where Gibbs, McGee, and the FBI. All guns drawn and pointing at her and Bodnar._

_But the one person, the one person who truly loves and cares for her is standing right next to her. Gun was holstered, both hands raised as if in surrender. She could see, from the corner of her eye, his worried look with a mixture of fear._

_Was he afraid of her? Afraid at what she has become? _

"_Tony, I have to do this." She answered, eyes not leaving Bodnar. "He has to pay for what he has done." _

"_Yes, he does, but not like this." Tony inched closer. "You are not a killer anymore."_

"_I'M NOBODY ANYMORE!" She screamed. "I'm nobody's sister, nobody's daughter. I'm all alone Tony. My family is gone. That's why he has to die."_

"_No Ziva, you're not alone." Tony looked at Gibbs and saw him nod. "You still have a family. The team care about you, I care about you." He whispered. "I will always be there for you. To care for you, to protect you...to love you. You Ziva, will always have a family." _

_Ziva choked back a sob. She looked at Tony. "I'm sorry!" She faced Bodnar, raised the gun and..._

**Sorry to leave you hanging! I'm so mean! I hoped you all enjoyed it and please review!**


	2. The Connection

**24 Hours Earlier**

Gibbs entered the bullpen, coffee in hand. "She's still missing McGee?"

McGee looked up from his computer. "Ya boss. Her phone's off, so there's no way to track her."

"Dammit Ziver!" Gibbs mumbled to himself.

About 2 days ago, they got word that Ilan Bodnar was in Washington. Ziva took the news the worst and stormed out of the office. Gibbs, and especially Tony, tried to find her.

To the teams surprise, Ziva was really shaken by her father's death, even if she never admitted it. Gibbs could see the change in her eyes. She's become darker, went back to wearing cargo pants and tank tops, just like she did when she first arrived at NCIS. Tony pulled him aside and confirmed his worst fear, she's unleashing the Mossad assassin she had buried deep inside her.

Now, with no way to find her, Ziva was roaming the streets in search for revenge.

"Have any info on how Bodnar is connected to all this?" Gibbs asked, taking a seat at his desk.

"Not yet." McGee answered. "We still have no reason on why he wanted Eli dead, besides that he was next in line to be the new Director. Maybe he wanted the power?"

"It's not the power McGee." Gibbs sighed. "There has to be something else." He ordered McGee to put everything on the flat screen. He got up and asked, "Where's DiNozzo?"

"Still looking Boss." McGee faced him. "He's been out all night."

"How do you know?"

"Because...every 5 minutes, he calls and asks if there's any signal on her."

Gibbs ran a hand though his hair. DiNozzo had become extremely worried for his partner and desperately tried to find her. He's been to her apartment, gym, favorite coffee shops and stores, parks, heck, even the gun range. But there was no sign of her.

"Call him McGee." He ordered. "Tell him to come back."

"No need Boss." Tony disappointingly threw his bag down and joined the others by the screen. "I couldn't find her."

"Tony," Gibbs put a hand on his agents shoulder. "We'll find her. We'll find Bodnar, and end all of this."

"You didn't see her Boss. She's changed. All that anger, she wants revenge." Tony wiped the sleep from his eyes. "I'm worried about her. A little more than I should be." He mumbled.

Gibbs stared at DiNozzo and knew the senior agent had strong feeling for her. After a moment of silence, Gibbs spoke. "So, what do you got McGee?"

"These are the files on Ilan Bondar." He used the clicker to zoom in. "It's just the basics. Bank and phone records, person info. Nothing that pops out."

Gibbs stared at the screen. All of a sudden, he had a gut feeling about something. "McGee, run down to Abby's lab and have her run a DNA test."

"What for boss?" He questioned.

"In his personal info, does it list his parents?"

"Ya but..."

"Dammit Tim!" Gibbs head slapped him. "Just go down to Abby and run the DNA from Bodnar we recovered. Run it through everything and call me when something pops up."

"On it Boss!" McGee handed the clicker to Tony and ran towards Abby's lab.

"Um, Boss?" Tony raised his hand. "Mind filling me in?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes and sighed. "Look at the name, his mother's name."

Tony zoomed in and read. "Hosmoya Haswari. Boss you don't think..."

"Yes DiNozzo, I do think."

**My chapters are sort, and I'm sorry! So, this mainly focuses on the team and Ziva. I know Jackie and that other dude (forgot his name) were killed also, but I believe that Vance has better control and won't go on a rampage. Also, he has 2 kids to worry about. My story will mainly focus on Ziva and the team finding her and Bodnar. And Tiva scenes to come of course, but nothing big! Anyways, hope you all enjoy and please review!**


	3. The Showdown

**Ziva's POV **

She found him. She's finally found him. Ilan Bodnar was located in a small abandoned warehouse.

Anger and rage fueled Ziva. She drove to the warehouse for one purpose. To killed Ilan Bodnar.

She didn't feel like herself though. She was slipping, reverting back to her old ways. If Tony were here, he'd probably quote a movie, like Star Wars. _Join the dark side._ She thought. Well it's to late, she's already there.

Deep down, Ziva wanted to turn around, call her team. But this was personal. Bodnar took the only family, blood related family that is, away from her. She is the last David.

The night sky shield her as she slowly pulled up to the warehouse. Wearing black cargo pants, black boots, and a black t-shirt, Ziva crept inside.

As soon as she entered, bullets went flying. Two of Bodnar's bodyguards were in the hallway. Ziva killed them both firing 5 shots. Going down the hallway, she entered the back room. This room was small. No bigger than the NCIS bullpen. Just 4 concrete walls, concrete floor, and a light above to light up the room.

But standing in the center, was Bodnar. "I knew you'd find me."

Ziva raised her gun. "Yes! And now, I'm going to kill you!" Before she pulled the trigger, he spoke.

"Ziva, Ziva, Ziva. Are you really going to shoot me?" He took a step back. "I thought we do this differently, more personal."

She knew what he meant. No guns, hand-to-hand. Ziva disassembled her gun and threw aside her knife as Bodnar did the same. She watched as he took off his coat and tie. Ziva took her fighting stance. "Ready?"

He nodded and Ziva went for the attack. She must be blinded by revenge because she would never attack first.

Bodnar caught her and kneed her 6 time in the side. Ziva got out and landed a few punches to his face and ribs. Both put on a long and brutal fight.

Bodnar elbowed her in the face causing a gash the bled into her eye. He also got some good kicks in and probably broke 3 maybe 4 of her ribs.

Ziva on the other hand, definitely broke his nose which also bled. She to, got some kicks in and did some damaged.

"You still haven't figured it out yet." Bodnar said as he spit blood from his mouth.

"Figure out what?" Ziva answered, taking in the time to catch her breath.

"The reason I had your father killed." He saw Ziva ball her hands into fists. "See you took away the only family I had too."

"We've known each other for years Bodnar!" She yelled. "We were family!"

"NO! I was never family! Your father never thought twice about me! He did however, favor my brother."

Ziva stood in shock and sucked in a breath. "Ari!" She breath.

"Yes, my half brother. You killed him! Your father ordered you to kill him! That's why he had to die. And now so do you!" He reached down and pulled a knife he had hidden in his pant leg and charged at Ziva.

Ziva had no time to react as she felt the knife go into her side. She screamed and pushed Bodnar back, taking the knife with him. Ziva held her side and stumbled backwards.

Bodnar came at her again and she did her best to block him but he stuck the blade into her thigh.

In that moment, the adrenaline, anger, rage that Ziva held onto came out. She screamed and grabbed Bodnar's arm, breaking it, causing him to let go of the knife. She punched him and that sent Bodnar back, landing against the wall and sliding down.

Ziva yanked out the blade and limped towards her gun. She put the clip back in and loaded it, planning to empty all 10 rounds that were left. Hobbling back, she aimed the gun at Bodnar.

Before she had the chance to pull the trigger, NCIS and the FBI came barging in.

**OK! So, the next chapter will be about how the team found Ziva and Bodnar and in the end will tie into this chapter. Then the chapter after that will be the continuation of the prologue. After those two, I won't bounce back and forth. I know it's probably confusing and I'm sorry, but I wanted to try and get Ziva's POV and the teams POV. So bear with me. Also, my fight scene was made up by my 17 yr old brother and his violent video game scenes. So, I hope you all enjoy and please review!:-)**


	4. The Search

**NCIS Building**

McGee raced up the stairs, not bothering to take the elevator. He passed the other coworkers and came running into the bullpen. "Boss!" He panted. "Abby got a hit. Ilan Bodnar blood matches Ari Haswari. He's his half brother."

"Boss, you were right." Tony said.

Gibbs slammed his hands on his desk and stood up. "McGee, can you trace Bodnar's cell phone?"

"No, it's turned off."

"Wait, I think I have something." Tony pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts. "Here, can you trace this?"

McGee sat at his computer and punched in the phone number.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs waved his hands, wanting to know what's on his agents mind.

"Oh, sorry Boss! It's one of Bodnar's personal bodyguard's number. I got it months ago when we thought he was here to help Ziva." Tony head slapped himself for not thinking of this sooner.

After a few minutes, McGee jumped up. "I got a hit. Abandoned warehouse, not far from here."

Tony instantly grabbed his gear and rushed to the elevator. Gibbs followed after he ordered McGee to contact the FBI and meet them there.

"Boss, I have a question?" Tony asked as he and Gibbs drove to the warehouse with McGee and the FBI following close behind.

"What is it?"

"Why did Bodnar kill Eli? I mean, if this was about revenge, why kill him when you killed Ari? No offense, I'm glad your not dead!" He gave a half smile.

Gibbs sucked in a breath, "Because DiNozzo, Ziva was the one who killed Ari, not me."

Tony started to argue but Gibbs continued. "She did it to save my life. If you want to know more, ask her yourself when we get her back." With that, the conversation was over.

When Ziva killed Ari, it was under orders from her father. She had to do it to gain his trust, to be apart of the team. Gibbs decided that, when she's ready, Ziva will tell DiNozzo the truth. But right now, there were more important things to take care of.

"There's her car!" Tony shouted.

Gibbs came to a halt and jumped out of the car. He and DiNozzo entered the building, while McGee and Fornell lead the FBI around the back.

As they walked down the dimly lit hallway, Tony and Gibbs spotted the 2 dead bodyguards. Then they heard a scream and sprinted ahead because that scream came from Ziva.

Both men met McGee and the FBI by the door, and on the count of 3, they barged into the room.

Tony froze intently at the site of Ziva. She was gripping her bloody side and the stab wound to her thigh was bleeding profusely. She looked tired and defeated. _Dammit Ziva!_ He thought.

Gibbs and McGee stood behind her on either side with the FBI around them. All gun drawn and pointed at her and Bodnar.

"Boss!" DiNozzo whispered.

Gibbs nodded and Tony holstered his weapon and stepped closer to Ziva until he was at her side.

"Ziva..."

**So, sorry it took so long to update. History homework is a bitch and I don't like it!:-( Anyways, I'll probably add like 2 maybe 3 more chapters. Enjoy and Please Review!**


	5. The Ultimate Choice

**Present Time**

Darkness was surrounding her. The blood coming from her thigh and the stab wounds from her back and side where draining the life from her. The gash above her right eyebrow bled and was dripping down her face, but she could still see him.

"Ziva you're better than this." Tony said stepping closer to her. "This is not you!"

Ziva stood there, one hand pressed against her side trying to stop the bleeding, and the other holding a gun, pointed at Ilan Bodnar, the man who had her father killed. He suffered some major blows from their fight, but before she could finish him, NCIS and the FBI had arrived. Behind her where Gibbs, McGee, and the FBI. All guns drawn and pointing at her and Bodnar.

But the one person, the one person who truly loves and cares for her is standing right next to her. Gun was holstered, both hands raised as if in surrender. She could see, from the corner of her eye, his worried look with a mixture of fear.

Was he afraid of her? Afraid at what she has become?

"Tony, I have to do this." She answered, eyes not leaving Bodnar. "He has to pay for what he has done."

"Yes, he does, but not like this." Tony inched closer. "You are not a killer anymore."

"I'M NOBODY ANYMORE!" She screamed. "I'm nobody's sister, nobody's daughter. I'm all alone Tony. My family is gone. That's why he has to die."

"No Ziva, you're not alone." Tony looked at Gibbs and saw him nod. "You still have a family. The team care about you, I care about you." He whispered. "I will always be there for you. To care for you, to protect you...to love you. You Ziva, will always have a family."

Ziva choked back a sob. She looked at Tony. "I'm sorry!" She faced Bodnar, raised the gun and yelled. She couldn't do it. She couldn't kill him.

Ziva cried as she dropped the gun. Her legs gave way and started to fall when 2 strong arms wrapped around her.

Tony kicked the gun to McGee as he lowered Ziva to the floor. He sat down so she was in his lap. Taking off his jacket, Tony tore the sleeves and used one to tie around her leg and the other to put presser on her side. "It's over. It's all over." He whispered while wiping Ziva's tears with his thumb.

Gibbs lifted Bodnar off the ground and slammed him against the wall. Putting the cuffs on, Gibbs turned him a pushed Bodnar towards Fornell who took him away.

"McGee, call an ambulance!" He ordered.

When he left the room, Gibbs knelt down beside Tony. "I'm so proud of you kiddo!" He said kissing Ziva's cheek.

"I'm so...I'm so..." Ziva sobbed as she tried to sit up.

"Whoa my ninja!" Tony held her close. "It's Ok Ziva. We're here now, I'm here now. And I will never let you go." He looked down and gave Ziva a gentle kiss on the lips. "So you have something to live for."

Ziva smiled and let herself slip into unconsciousness. Knowing that her family, will keep her safe.

**Hooray! Ziva didn't kill Bodnar. I kinda wanted her to, but I think if this ever happens in the show, *crossing fingers*, she wouldn't kill him. So anyways, hope you've all enjoyed and please review! **


End file.
